Fate's Tricky Methods
by PezBerry1205
Summary: At the end of senior year Rachel and Finn break up and The Unholy Trinity decides to befriend her to prove they are sorry for what they did to her in high school. They become best friends. What would happen when Rachel falls for Santana? Quitt
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**By the end of senior year, Rachel had broken up with her long-term boyfriend/fiancé because she wasn't feeling the firework she always hoped to feel, she knew she didn't love him from the beginning but she felt drawn to him. At the end she figured it was just another high school fantasy of hers. She ended it as soon as she realized but that doesn't keep him from trying to get her back. She also became close friend with three of her enemies that made her life hell from the start of freshman year. The girl's started to grow up and asked her for forgiveness and she gave it to them. They befriended her and included her in their group but she never thought she would fall for her new sassy friend.**

**By the end of senior year Santana had been thrown out the closet with her two best friends. That made the three girls realizes that they should really grow up and actually act like adults. Santana was single while her friends Brittney and Quinn were together. She didn't mind and she was sick of being the third wheel but that changed when they befriended the girl her and her friends made fun of since freshman year. The girls truly felt sorry about what they had done to the girl and when they apologized and she accepted, they were happy to included her in there group. That made Santana feel less of a third wheel but she never thought she would fall for her new friend.**


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…

A/N: This is my first PezBerry Fanfic so I hope you like it.

RSRSRSRSRS

Rachel was walking up to the porch stairs of the Puckerman house. She was wearing a black strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh. She was going to one of Noah's summer parties; all the gleeks agreed to go to every party they could together before college in the fall. So now there was Rachel in front of the door about to knock while thinking, _**if it wasn't for that stupid promise I would even be here. **_She started knocking and Puck came to answer the door.

"Wow, my fellow SMOKING Jew, come in." he said smiling

_**The stupid promise but mostly the love I have for this people is why I'm here.**_ She thought at she made her way through the door. "Thanks Noah."

"No problem babe. Well, make yourself at home." He said as he walked away.

"Okay." She smiled. She noticed the whole glee gang was out by the pool through the kitchen window. She walked through the room and made her way out to the back yard.

"Yes!" she heard Santana scream as the ball when into a cup at the other end of the table. The diva laughed at the other girl excitement. The Latina looked up and smiled at the diva and she returned it.

"Rachel?" she heard a male voice call her and she turned around. _**God what do you want now? **_She thought as the tall boy got near her.

"Yes Finn?" Rachel asked seemly annoyed

"Rachel, I miss you so much." He said near her face letting her pick up the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Finn, we been through this a million times since graduation, we are over just please leave me alone if you don't want to lose me as a friend to." The diva said walking towards a laughing Brittney and Quinn. "You'll be back." She heard him say as she thought _**don't count own it.**_

"Hey Rachel!" said Brittney jumping out of her seat and taking the diva in for a hug. "Hey, Brittney." She said with a smile on her face as she pulled away.

"What I'm just a chair or something?" Quinn said laughing from her seat on the patio table.

"Come here." Rachel said smiling putting her arms out as Quinn got up and walked towards her and hugged her.

"So what did Finn want?" Quinn asked her as she pulled away.

"Nothing he was just being an idiot. He's drinking, but let's not let him get in the way of our fun tonight." She said smiling.

"I agree" Brittney said smiling brightly while Quinn nodded.

"Guess who?" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear while covering her eyes with her warm hands. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the contact and after a few seconds said "Santana?"

"Is that your final answer?" Santana said laughing given her completely away.

"Yes." Rachel said chuckling.

"Whatever Berry, you win." She said letting go of the girl while smiling and walking next to her.

"What I get no hug?" Rachel said pouting.

"Fine." The Latina said laughing and taking the shorter girl into a hug. That made both of them smile at the contact.

"Okay come on guys let's play a round of beer pong!" Brittney said, with that both brunettes pulled away suddenly missing the contact between them.

"Brittney you know I don't drink after what happen last time." Quinn said while looking at Puck.

"Yes, but last time you didn't have me." Brittney said and putting her arms around Quinn's neck and pecking her lips.

"Hmm okay." Quinn said

"Whipped!" Santana said making a whipping noise and laughing and Rachel smacked her side softly while giggling.

"Lopez! Berry!" Quinn said and the brunettes broke out in to hysterical laughing. It was so absorbing that it made Quinn and Brittney join.

"Okay, okay how about some beer pong!" Santana said trying to get her breath back.

"Sure." Said Rachel

"Ditto" said Quinn

"I'm in!" said Brittney

The girls walk to the ping pong table already set up and empty of any players.

"I call Berry!" Santana said dragging a laughing diva to the left side of the table.

"Not fair, she's the only other one that can actually get the ball in the cup." Brittney said

"Yeah san, at least make it fair." Quinn added

"Sorry bitches but no. I called dibs. Ain't my fault you guys didn't think about it." Santana said smiling at the diva.

"Fine but if I get hung-over it's on you Lopez!" Quinn said

"Stop whinnying and start this damn game." The Latina replied

"What does the loser have to do?" Rachel said smiling

"Cure the winners' hangover!" Brittney said.

"Deal." The other girls agreed

"Okay Fabray shoot!" Santana said.

With that that they started Quinn missing the first shot and then Santana getting the first one making Quinn drink it. Then it was Brittney's turn almost making it but not and Rachel made her drink the beer when she scored. They girls laughed and joked around and where enjoying the game. They were glad they could finally loosen up a bit and be carefree with their friends. The music was blasting throughout the house and the backyard. At the end of the game Quinn had drank half of the beers set up as well as Brittney; while the two brunettes where enjoying a triumphing hug only have drinking two beers each one was because they got bored of watching the two blondes chug the beers on their side down.

"You guys suck!" Brittney said

"Don't be a sore loser Britt!" Santana said laughing.

"Whatever it's just a game." Quinn added

Than the whole party when silent signaling something bad was about to happen, it always signal the police or the house owners were home. All the girls weren't stupid they knew Puck would only throw a party if his mom was out of state and when they saw the flashing red and blue lights the girls knew they had to get out of there. After seeing what was going on all girls became sober in the blink of an eye.

"Britt baby let's go my car is parked out back!" Quinn said taking the dancer's hand and pulling her to the alley where her car was parked.

"Rae come on let's go my car is out back too!" Santana said taking the diva's hand and pulling her to the alley where her car was.

"Come on guys hurry before the block the exits!" Quinn said driving away in her black 2012 Cadillac CTS Luxury Coupe.

"Come on get in Rae." Santana said opening the doors to her red and black 2013 Mustang GT500 Super Snake. Once they were both in the car with their seatbelts on Santana speed away leaving the party behind.

"Shit that was close." Santana said laughing.

"Yeah it really was, so what now?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Let me call Quinn and Britt see what happened with them?" Santana said taking her phone out while parking a by the neighborhood park.

"Quinn?" Santana asked to her phone while putting it in speaker.

"Yeah, did you guys make it?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, where are you guys?" asked Rachel.

"I got hungry so we came to Breadstix." Brittney answered.

"Cool, we will meet you guys there." Santana said and hung up.

"Are you okay with going or I can drop you off at your house and I can go." Santana told Rachel.

"It's fine I want to go." Rachel said smiling.

"Okay, after we can drive back and get your car." Santana said driving away from the park and towards Breadstix.

"My car is in the shop, my dad dropped me off. I was going to ask you for a ride home." Rachel said with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, okay and I will be honored to drive you home after we eats at Breadstix." Santana said smiling at the diva and pulling into the Breadstix's parking lot. Santana got out the car and ran to Rachel's door and opened it. She carefully helped the diva out and closed the door behind her. Then she lead them to the front door "After you." She said holding the door for Rachel.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRS

READ & REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!


	3. I LoLike Her

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee sadly

Thank you for the reviews!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"My car is in the shop, my dad dropped me off. I was going to ask you for a ride home." Rachel said with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, okay and I will be honored to drive you home after we eats at Breadstix." Santana said smiling at the diva and pulling into the Breadstix's parking lot. Santana got out the car and ran to Rachel's door and opened it. She carefully helped the diva out and closed the door behind her. Then she led them to the front door "After you." She said holding the door for Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she made her way through the door.

Both of the girls walk back to one of the booths in the back where Quinn and Brittney are sitting.

"I'm glad you guys didn't get caught." Brittney says smiling.

"Same here." Rachel says smiling

"Sit guys, where about to order." Quinn said and Rachel and Santana sat down.

"Good Evening ladies may I take your order?" said a teenage boy checking out Rachel as much as he could; getting a certain Latina very jealous.

"You can stop checking out my best friend." Santana said the jealousy obvious in her voice, giving him a massive death stare. The boy understood and when looked away from the diva.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked avoiding all eye contact with the diva and the Latina.

"Yeah, I will have some spaghetti with meatballs, and Rachel will have the Easy Green Linguini and to drink we will take water and lemonade." Santana said smiling; of course she knew her best friend's favorite dish.

"You know my order?" Rachel whispered in Santana's ear only making her smile spread more widely. While the teenage boy took Quinn's and Brittney's order both having the same as Santana.

"Rae, we come here at least once a week, plus you love it." Santana said smiling.

"Yeah, it's still sweet." Rachel said smiling at the Latina.

"So?" Santana said jokingly and Rachel just laughed.

"What's up?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised

"Nothing, I need to go to the ladies room." Rachel said

"Mind if I come with you I really have to pee." Brittney said pouting.

"No, Britt." Rachel said and the two girls walk to the bathroom.

"S, when are you gonna tell her?" Quinn asked

"Tell who what?" Santana asked in reply.

"When are you gonna tell Rachel, that you like her?" Quinn asked seriously.

_**In the bathroom**_

"I feel so relieved!" Brittney screams coming out the stall

Rachel starts to laugh, and says "Good to know."

"Sorry, it just felt to awesome to go unnoted." She replies giggling.

"It's okay, you get used to those things with Santana around." The diva said smiling widely.

"Hmmm do you?" Brittney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you know her too." The diva said laughing.

"Yes, but you two seem to be hanging out more together than with us." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we just really got along." Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"I can tell." Brittney said turning on the water to wash her hands. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

_**At the booth and bathroom**_

"I can't tell her I like her because we leave to college next week, I don't want to hurt her or hurt myself."

_**At the booth**_

"You guys are going to the same city and your schools are like 5 miles apart!" Quinn said

"I don't want to hold her back, I-I lo-like her too much to." Santana said.

"You were going to say love.?" Quinn said eye-widen.

"Yes, so what I love her and because of that I'm not going to tell her." She replied.

"You're being self-fish." Quinn told her looking straight into her eyes.

"No, I'm not!" Santana replied angrily

"You don't even know if she feels the same but you already made up your mind. How is that not self-fish." Quinn asked

"Why, do you care?" Santana asked annoyingly

"Because now you guys are both my best friends and I want the best for both of you!" Quinn replied angrily at her best friend's question.

"Sorry Q, I didn't mean it like that." Santana whispered.

"Just tell her you never know what might happen." Quinn advised her friend.

"I will but not tonight, let me do it at my own time." Santana told her friend.

"By Wednesday or I will tell her myself." Quinn said with her HBIC attitude

"That like in two days!" Santana said freaking out.

"Yes I know, but at least if she returns those feelings you guys can figure out a plan to make it work in New York." Quinn tells her not losing her attitude because that's the only way of getting throw to her.

"Fine by Wednesday than." Santana replied.

"Alright." Quinn said with a winning smirk.

_**At the bathroom**_

"That won't happen Rachel you guys are going to the same city and your schools are close." Brittney told her.

"I know but I don't want to risk the only person that I need in New York City, Britt I lo-like her too much to lose her." Rachel replied.

"Do you love her?" Brittney asked catching the divas slip, she wasn't book smart but she sure was people smart.

"Yes, and that's why I don't want to lose her." Rachel said almost crying.

"Come her Hun," Brittney said hold out her arm and taking Rachel in them. "You won't lose her she loves you too much to let your feeling get in the way of that. Plus you don't know how she feels."

"I know, but she doesn't show any interest." Rachel said feeling down.

"Ray, you got to be kidding she know YOUR order, she won't drive her car till YOU have your seatbelt one, SHE just got JEALOUS because that guy hit on YOU!" Brittney said in disbelief that both of her friends haven't notice what she notice a few weeks into their new found friendship; she even cheered when Rachel broke up with Finn.

"I always order that, when we come here, it's the only vegan dish." Rachel told Brittney.

"She always orders for you no matter where we go Rach, you only notice tonight, because she flipped at the guy taking our order first." She told Rachel making her realized that to whatever restaurant they when to eat she only order the first three times she when with the girls after that she only remembered ordering when Santana wasn't there.

"Oh my god!" she said as it hit her that her best friend was as interested as she was.

"Finally!" Brittney yelled running out the bathroom leaving a stunned Rachel to busy realizing all that Brittney said was true to notice her leaving.

_**At the booth**_

"Finally!" they heard Brittney yell

"Was that Britt?" Santana asked

"Yeah, I think so." Quinn turned around to see her girlfriend running out the girl's bathroom

"Baby can I talk to you?" Brittney said as she got to the table.

"Sure." Quinn said curiously while getting up to talk to Brittney. They walked a safe distance from where Santana couldn't hear them.

"What's up baby?" Quinn asked

"Rachel finally noticed San likes her." Brittney said happily

"No way!" Quinn said joining her girlfriend's happiness

"Yes!" Brittney said. They notice Rachel coming out of the bathroom and walking towards the table. "Should we leave them alone?"

"No because I promised Santana till Wednesday to tell her, if we leave she might hate us and not tell Rachel at all." Quinn replied. Sure she bluffed with telling Rachel herself but she wouldn't do that to her best friend.

"Okay lets go back." Brittney said and they walked back finding to girls in a happy conversation. They sat and waited for their food. Both Quinn and Brittney notice their friends were siting closer together and ignoring them more than usual. They just let them be because soon enough they will be doing double date things in New York. They had a lovely time filled with jokes and laughs, when they notice it was 2 am and Breadstix was about to close they decided to leave.

"Bye Britt, and Quinn." Rachel said as made her way into her future girlfriend's car cause she could totally call her that in her head.

"Bye guys!" Brittney and Quinn said as they drove by them.

"You can drive now." She told Santana as she turned from the window.

"You don't have your seatbelt on, so no." Santana replied

"Oh okay." She said as she put it on and thought that Brittney was right.

"Okay so your house right?" Santana asked

"Yeah my house." Rachel replied.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

READ & REVIEW!


	4. Fighting For Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"Bye Britt and Quinn." Rachel said as made her way into her future girlfriend's car because she could totally call her that in her head.

"Bye guys!" Brittney and Quinn said as they drove by them.

"You can drive now." She told Santana as she turned from the window.

"You don't have your seatbelt on, so no." Santana replied

"Oh okay." She said as she put it on and thought that Brittney was right.

"Okay so your house right?" Santana asked

"Yeah my house." Rachel replied.

Santana smiled and drove away from the restaurant towards Rachel's house. They turned the radio on; singing to whatever song came on when they got to the Berry house the good time was shattered by a tall boy waiting at the door.

"Rae, your pendejo (jackass) is waiting." Santana said annoyed.

Rachel smiled thinking this could be the perfect time. "Play along?" she asked

"With?" Santana asked confusedly.

"Just get out and open my door and pretend we didn't see him." She said. Santana got out and did what she was told she couldn't help but get a nervous flying about this.

She opened Rachel's door. "Give me your hand." Rachel said and Santana gave her hand to Rachel. Rachel took it and smiled at her she slowly got out of the car. She knew it her plan would be torture for the Latina but she thought it would be sweet torture. They walked hand in hand from the car to the front sidewalk of her house. Rachel stopped and pulled Santana's arms around her waist making the Latina hug her from behind.

"Rach what are you doing?" Santana asked with her heart racing as the diva pressed her back against her front.

"Play along and you'll find out." She said pulling her head back whispering into the Latina's ear making her swallow and nod. "Walk me to the front door Tana." Santana walked in the same position they were, might as well enjoy this right. They got to half way to the Berry house door when Santana took one of her arms from Rachel's waist and used her hand to remove the girl's hair from her neck placing a kiss on her neck making Rachel's breath hitch. Rachel stopped and saw the boy trying to hide in the shadows and she knew he could hear them from there.

She turned placing her arms around Santana's neck. "Tana, what are you doing baby?"

Santana smiled thinking she was gonna make this opportunity worth wild. "You know what you neck does to me babe." She replied making Rachel blush, and then she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist.

"I know." Rachel smirked.

"Plus you're wearing a smoking hot dress that hugs all your curves in all the right places." She said running her hands down the girl's sides and placing her hands on the girl's ass. Rachel blushes and thought the Latina was using her own plan against her. Rachel didn't like that so she was gonna crank it up a notch. They both had forgotten about the boy in the shadows growing jealous with every touch the Latina left on his ex-girlfriend.

"Teasing you baby?" Rachel asked kissing Santana's neck.

"You don't know how much." She replied turning her head to give the diva better access to her neck.

"Why don't we fix that Tana?" Rachel replied kissing the girls lips. Santana was shocked but within a second she started returning the kiss. Santana gripped tighter to Rachel's ass making her moan, Santana smiled and Finn lost it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed walking to into the light, scaring both girls; making Santana wrap her arms possessively around Rachel's mid-section.

"I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT FINNESA!" Santana screamed in reply.

"Baby, he's not worth it." Rachel said softly to Santana makings Finn's blood boil.

"What the fuck Rachel, You're supposed to be with me not that dyke!" he screamed at the girl scaring her and making Santana step in to protect her girl, she could call her that in her mind so don't judge her.

"The fucks Hudson, who do you, think you is to come yells at my girl in front of HER house with no fucken reason?" She replied letting go of Rachel and stepping forward.

"Lopez, this doesn't fucken concern you." He said

"The fuck it does! You are yelling at MY girlfriend! In front of HER house! For NO reason! " she repeated angrily.

"Tana please baby, let's just get inside." Rachel replied worriedly that her Latin beauty might get hurt by her jackass ex-boyfriend that she must have been completely drunk over the course of their relationship to actually stand him.

"What's going on?" A buff African-American male said from the Berry door.

"Nothing daddy Finn was just leaving!" Rachel said towards Finn's direction.

"Why the fuck would you leave me for a dyke?" He replied angrily earning him a slap from a very angry diva.

"Young man, I recommend you leave my property before I call the police." Leroy said from the door.

"No, Rachel you belong with me!" He said angrily yanking the girls arm making her hiss in pain.

"The fuck Hudson!" Santana said punching the boy right in the stomach taking her girl away from his angry grip. The boy hissed in pain but soon returned a punch of his own hitting the girl straight in the ribs. Santana cried in pain and landed on the floor making Rachel run to her side and hold her head asking her question after question and all she got in return were cries of pain and tears.

"That's it!" Leroy said picking the girl of the floor and dialing 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance my daughter's friend has just been attacked for protecting her from her ex-boyfriend." He said to the person on the other line and soon hung up within seconds you could hear both sirens from the ambulance and police's car. Finn was too shocked to react and frozen in place to realize that the police and paramedics where there.

"Any one hurt?" a paramedic said.

"Yes, she got punched in the ribs and I might be afraid that they are broken." Leroy said turning in a pale and sleepy girl from all the pain her body felt.

"Okay. Is anyone riding with her?" He asked putting the girl in too a bed, and placing it in the ambulance.

"I will! She is MY girlfriend." She said in front of Finn's face.

"Was the attacker seen?" A cop asked Leroy as the ambulance left.

"Yes, he is the idiot standing there. I want him arrest for that and trespassing of private property." Leroy said pointing at Finn.

The cops nodded and head to Finn. "Son, what's your name?"

"Finn Hudson." He replied

"Finn Hudson, you are under arrest for assault and trespassing of private property, you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The cop says handcuffing the boy.

"Yes." He replied. He was dragged into a police car and taken away from the Berry property.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

READ & REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!

P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY EXAMS AT SCHOOL ARE A DRAG!


	5. Just A Broken Rib

"Finn Hudson." He replied

"Finn Hudson, you are under arrest for assault and trespassing of private property, you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The cop says handcuffing the boy.

"Yes." He replied. He was dragged into a police car and taken away from the Berry property.

"Rachel?" Santana asked while paramedics were putting her under.

"I'm right here." She said holding her hand tightly, pretty soon after Santana had dossed off. The ambulance arrived to Lima General within minutes. Rachel head was spinning with the worst possible outcomes like Santana's rib being broken and causing stabbing to her organs and worst of all the chance of Santana dying from the hit to her rib. Rachel tried not to think of anything negative because she knew Santana wouldn't leave her. They arrived to the hospital were Dr. Lopez and Dr. Berry were waiting for them to arrive as soon as Leroy called with the news. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the paramedics took Santana and Rachel down.

"Rachel!" Dr. Berry screamed

"Dad." She said running towards him and hugging him tight.

"What happened sweetie?" He asked hugging his daughter

"Finn tried to hurt me and Santana tried to stop him." She said crying into her father's chest. She looked from her father's chest and realized the paramedics where gone with Santana.

"Where is she?" she asked worried.

"Here I will take you to her." Her father told her and took her inside the hospital building,

"Rachel are you alright?" Dr. Lopez asked as soon as he saw the diva enter the hospital with her father.

"Yes I'm fine, how is she?" Rachel asked

"She is fine just a broken rib but that should be good as new within six weeks." Dr. Lopez replied making Rachel smile knowing her Santana would be alright.

"Can I see her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she hasn't stopped asking for you seen we woke her up, she threaten to go all Lima Heights about seven times in the last five minutes if we didn't find you, so you can definitely see her." Dr. Lopez said smiling.

"She is fine alright." Rachel said smiling and Dr. Lopez lead her to Santana's room.

"Rachel" Santana said smiling,

"Hey, you okay?" she replied walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Better now" Santana replied smiling.

"San, we need to talk about this." Rachel said

"About what?" Santana asked confused

"San, I like you and I don't mean as my best friend but as the way I pretended to like you tonight." Rachel said catching her breath making Santana smile widely.

"Are you like a hundred percent serious?" Santana asked.

"Yes I-"Rachel got caught off my Santana's lips on her own. She was shocked at first but in seconds she started returning the kiss. Santana cupped her cheeks and Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck carefully.

"FINALLYYYYY!" Quinn said smiling from the doorway and the girls broke their kiss. Rachel was left blushing.

"Such, a cock block Q." Santana said and held Rachel close.

"Like you two aren't." she replied taking a sit in an empty chair inside the room.

"But you and Britt have been together for like two years now. I barely got the chance today" Santana replied.

"Talking about Britt where is she?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Her house, her mom said it was too late already when I tried to pick her up to come here she didn't believe me." Quinn said shrugging.

"I wonder why?" Santana asked.

"Didn't you lie like two weeks ago saying I was at the hospital just to sneak Brittany out of her house?" Rachel asked

"Maybe but that's not the point. What's going on here?" She said pointing at the girls.

"Well I don't know you kinda cock blocked the whole moment." Santana replied.

"my bad, well since you are okay. I will see you two tomorrow." She smiled and left.

"Bye Quinn." Rachel said.

"Better leave and not eardrop Fabray." Santana said.

"I'm gone." Quinn screamed from half the hallway.

"Santana" Rachel said.

"Rachel" Santana mocked.

"No, this is serious san." Rachel said lightly laughing

"Okay, so what's up?" she said.

"I like you and I need to know if you like me." She said softly into Santana's eyes.

"I like you Rach, more than you know." She said smiling

"Really?" Rachel asked

"No, I'm just playing." Santana said sarcastically

"San!" Rachel said smiling and laughing

"Of course I like you dork, no that's not true its more like I love you!" Santana said clasping her mouth shut after she realized what she just said.

Rachel smiled widely. "I love you too."

"Really?" Santana asked unclasping her mouth

"Yeah, for a while now like I always thought it was friendship but then I realized I wanted us to do stuff like Quinn and Brittany which wasn't friend territory." Rachel said smiling and blushing lightly.

"What was the reason you broke up with Finn?" Santana asked

"I didn't have the feeling for him that I have for you." She replied.

"He is an ass any way never knew how to treat you like the princess you are." Santana said smiling making Rachel blush.

"Yeah, I hate that he hurt you but at least he is gonna pay for it now." Rachel replied smiling.

"You're gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass?" Santana said jokingly.

"No, daddy called the police and he was arrested." Rachel said.

"Really, well he deserved it like I can punch his ass that hard, puck laughs when I punch him." Santana said pouting making Rachel giggle.

"Yeah, you suck at picking your fights." Rachel said pecking the girls lips making her frown disappear.

"Well, he was hurting my girlfriend and that don't fly with Santana Lopez." She said smiling.

"Girlfriend huh?" Rachel asked smiling.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

READ AND REVIEW!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! COMMENT WITH STUFF YOU GUYS WILL LIKE TO SEE RACHEL AND SANTANA DO AS A COUPLE OR FUTURE LIFE PLANS AND I WILL SEE IF I CAN INCLUDE IT IN THE STORY.


	6. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own glee!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Well, he was hurting my girlfriend and that don't fly with Santana Lopez." She said smiling.

"Girlfriend huh?" Rachel asked smiling.

Santana laughs lightly and rolls her eyes playfully. "It was your idea remember? And I was staying in character."

"Whatever Tana, act like you didn't enjoy it." Rachel says smiling

"I'm not saying I didn't." Santana says pulling the divas back into her front and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Rachel smiles and relaxes into the girls arms. "So what does that mean?"

Santana smiles and kisses the girls neck lightly making Rachel shiver lightly at the contact. "Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled widely and happily said "Of course." She turned around and gave Santana a light kiss on her lips which Santana happily deepened it by running her hands into the girl's hair. Rachel smiled into the kiss and laid carefully between Santana's legs. Santana smiled but let out a small hiss of pain and Rachel packed up a little not wanting to hurt her. They keep kissing deeply.

"You guys really need a room!" Quinn said from the door way smiling pulling the girls apart once again.

"Fabray the fuck I was getting my mack on!" Santana screams making her girlfriend laugh and sit back up.

"FINALLYYYY! It's with Rachel right?" Brittany said appearing in the door way behind the other blond making all other three girls laugh.

"Wait Britt I thought you got stuck at home?" Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah, I snuck out the window with the help of lord tubbington." Brittany said with a shrug.

"Okay…" Rachel replies holding in a laugh as she imagined her best friend sneaking out the window with the help of her oversized cat.

"And to answer your question, Britt I was getting my mack on with my amazing new girlfriend." Santana said smiling at Rachel.

Brittany pouted and looked sorry towards her best friend and said, "Oh sorry Rach."

Rachel started laughing lightly and told Brittany, "Brittany I'm her girlfriend."

Brittany started her happy dance. "Man!" Quinn said giving Brittany a twenty dollar bill earning her an I told you so.

"What is going on?" Santana said reaching for her girlfriend and bringing her close once again.

"I bet Q 20 bucks that you guys will get together before you guys left to New York and she said you guys where to stubborn to go for it." Brittany said waving her twenty dollar bill in her girlfriend's face.

"You guys suck!" Santana said holding tightly to Rachel.

"Whatever what kind of friends would we be if we didn't bet on you guys love life?" Quinn said with a shrug and sat back on the empty chair with Brittany on her lap.

"Normal ones" Rachel replied smiling and snuggling back into her girlfriend's arms.

"Rach, it's Quinn and Brittany they don't know the meaning of normal." Santana said smiling.

"Hey!" both the girls said at the same time making the new couple break out in to laughter.

"Fuck." Santana said laughing and holding her rib cage starting to hurt from laughing and her broken rib.

"Baby, stop laughing if it hurts." Rachel said with a contiguous laugh.

"I can't." she replied laughing along with Rachel.

Dr. Lopez walked in "Sorry girls I'm afraid it time for you guys to go home the police is here to talk to you San." That made both girls stop laughing.

"Okay, daddy can I just say good bye?" Santana asked and her father left the room.

"We will leave you love birds alone." Quinn said standing and taking her girlfriend with her.

"See ya, tomorrow you." Santana said smiling.

"See ya, Lopez." Quinn said as she left out and Brittany said. "Bye Sann." The couple left the new couple alone to say bye.

"I don't want you to leave." Santana said to Rachel while holding her.

"I know, I don't want to leave either but I have to." Rachel replied to her girlfriend

"Will you come tomorrow?" Santana asked

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? And yes I will come every day till you get out of here which hopefully it isn't too long." The diva told the Latina and then turned to give her a kiss which the Latina was happy to return.

"Rach, honey time to go home." Dr. Lopez said sorrily from the door.

"Yes, I'm actually on my way out." She said getting out of her girlfriend's embrace and standing up and walking to the door where the older Lopez was standing. She turned and said her last goodbye with a smile on her face "See you tomorrow Tana."

"See you tomorrow Rae." She replied with a smile on her face and blew her a kiss when her father had his back turned to them. Rachel and her father walked out and two officer when into question her. Santana retold them the whole story and they said they had enough to but the guy behind bars for a while the left and she took out her phone to text Rachel.

(Santana-Bold & Rachel- italic bold)

**I miss you already :/**

_**I know I do too, how did the interrogation go?**_

**Okay, they said they had enough to lock him up for a while.**

_**That's great maybe he will finally get the point that we are in a serious relationship that I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. **_

**Good, because it just started you haven't see nothing baby ;)**

_**Oh really? What I'm I in for? (:**_

**Let me take you out on a date and you will find out**

_**A date**_**?**

**Yes I know we are dating already but I could still take you on dates right?**

_**Yes you can baby but we are supposed to be packing for New York**_

**Oh yeah I forgot but there is a plus in all that packing ;)**

_**Weight loss? Awesome work out?**_

**That and when it's all done we can move it into our place in the big apple ;)**

_**Yes, we can looks like we would have figured about our feeling to each other anyway. I guess this was meant to be.**_

Without thinking Santana sent the next text message.

**I love you so much Rach, I want to marry you someday soon! **

She didn't know what to do when her screen said sent. She was scared she might have scared the girl away for going too fast. Her heart was beating so fast as she waited for a reply.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Our Love Would Be Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Without thinking Santana sent the next text message.

(Santana-Bold & Rachel- italic bold)

**I love you so much Rach, I want to marry you someday soon!**

She didn't know what to do when her screen said sent. She was scared she might have scared the girl away for going too fast. Her heart was beating so fast as she waited for a reply.

Rachel re-read the text message multiple times her heart beating out of her chest, her stomach filled with a million butterflies, she didn't know how to reply. Her phones buzzed again.

**Rach, sorry I got carried away with the pain meds and everything, I do love you though.**

She didn't have to be a physic to know her girlfriend was freaking out and only took it back because she didn't want to scare her. She did the only thing she knew how to do she turned to music.

_**San, I love you just as much, I can't put it in words so here is a song**_

_**I have nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other  
With no trace of fear that...**_

Our love would be forever  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever

As soon as she was done typing it she hit send she knew that as soon as her girlfriend got that message, she will feel relieved that they felt the same. When Santana got the message the she read it as quickly as she could. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt so relieved her girlfriend felt the same and nothing could get her off the cloud she just climbed on.

**Baby, you know how much that means to me. I love you so much, Estrella eres mi vida entera. **

Rachel smiled as she read Santana's reply, she loved the way she talked Spanish to her it gave her Goosebumps; of course she didn't understand most of it but after what Santana told her she knew she knew she had to learn that language but for now a translator website will do.

_**Tana you're my life too. I love you like I never thought I could.**_

**I feel the same way Rae. I wish you could have stayed :/**

_**I know Tana, I did to but I want you to get better to. **_

**But you are the best medicine baby.**

_**Aww that's sweet babe **_

**Only the best for you princessa **(princess)

_**Now you are just making me feel guilty for leaving you **_

**Sorry, boo-boo I didn't mean to do that **

_**Its okay, so how are you feeling my night in shiny armor? ;)**_

**Better the meds are helping with the pain; the good thing is that my dad says I can be out of here by tomorrow.**

_**That's amazing baby, I could help you do your packing **_

**You're the best girlfriend ever you know that!**

_**I try my best darling, but you take that award any day. **_

**Are we gonna be that couple? **

_**What couple?**_

**The one that argues about how great the other is, because I won't give up you know.**

_**Neither will I ;)**_

**But I don't want to argue with you I love you too much.**

_**Ugh. Fine you win, I can't believe this! You aren't even present and I can't say no to you. **_

**Yay, don't worry baby I**__**can't say no to you either. I will do anything for you.**

_**I know baby, you're current situation proves it.**_

**That might be true :p but don't feel guilty baby, it wasn't your fault okay?**

_**Okay, but I can't help it you know that's just who I am **_

**I know but that's something more to love baby**

_**You're amazing you know **_

**Not as much as you are amor **(love)

_**As much as I hate it baby, I have to let you go so we can get some rest. Let's face it all that packing is not gonna do it self and that way I can wake up early and be there before you wake up **_

**Bye love, sweet dreams princessa, I love you. **

_**Sweet dreams love, I love you too. **_

With that both girls settled in their beds, they had one of the best days of their lives so far. They still had a lot to look forward as a couple, as friends, and as a family later in life. Rachel when to sleep right away from exhaustion; Santana didn't want to admit it to her girlfriend but the pills where making her super sleepy as soon as she read Rachel's last message she knocked out. Rachel woke up to her phone buzzing, she locked at her clock and it was nine o'clock sharp. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone she was a little disappointed when she saw it was Quinn instead of Santana.

(Rachel-Bold, Italics|Quinn-Italics)

_Rach, Wake up! Me and Britt are going to see San in a bit. If you need a ride._

_**Sure pick me up in a few I just need to shower and get into some clean clothes.**_

_Okay better be ready in 30 Berry!_

_**Whatever Fabray! I will just be here. **_

_I got you. See you in a bit then._

_**Alright, see ya.**_

Rachel quickly got into the shower and changed into something simple; a V-neck shirt and some jeans. She brushed her teeth and tied her curls into a high ponytail. He heard a loud honk and ran downstairs.

"Where are you off to honey?" Leroy asked his daughter from the kitchen island where he was reading his paper.

"The hospital to see San," She replied with a small smile and blush.

"Okay, make sure to tell her that I said I hope she gets better soon." Leroy said looking up from his paper at his daughter.

"I will daddy, see you at dinner." She ran to her father kissed his cheek and ran to the front door. She got out the front door and walked to Quinn's car.

"Get in loser! Where going to the hospital." Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn because god is it really necessary to quote the mean girls movie every time she picked her up.

"Whatever Fabray!" She said as she got into the backseat.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

READ & REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!

P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY BUT AT LEAST ITS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! WHICH MEANS UPDATING MORE OFTEN!


	8. I Missed You

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, APPLE OR FACEBOOK! CAUSE WHO WOULD BE WRITING HERE IF THERY DID RIGHT? ANYWAY HAOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT READ AND REAVIEW!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"I will daddy, see you at dinner." She ran to her father kissed his cheek and ran to the front door. She got out the front door and walked to Quinn's car.

"Get in loser! Where going to the hospital." Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn because god is it really necessary to quote the mean girls movie every time she picked her up.

"Whatever Fabray!" She said as she got into the backseat.

"Can you to not fight for like two minutes?" Brittany said from the passenger side rubbing her temples.

"Sorry baby." Quinn said kissing her girlfriends cheek.

"Aww, I want to barf." Rachel said jokingly as Quinn hit her arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up! You and Lopez are worse." Quinn said with a smirk and got whatever mumbled from the diva.

Rachel phoned beeped and her smile grew.

(Santana-Bold & Rachel- italic bold)

**I thought you said you were gonna be here before I woke up? **

_**Babe its before noon. You are not usually up by now. **_

**True but still I miss you. **

_**I miss you too babe, Quinn is driving me to the hospital right now so I will see you soon. xoxo**_

**So I'm guessing Britt is coming to **

_**That's not even an opinion with these two lol **_

**Yeah, are you still helping me pack today? **

_**I was thinking more of a down day today, we still have 4 days before the packing need to be done. **_

**Movie night at my house? ;)**

_**Sure, just us or them to?**_

**Just us, I wants to get my cuddles on with my girlfriend! **

_**Alright baby see you in a few xoxo **_

**I will be waiting for you xoxo**

Rachel smiled widely and looked at the two blondes in front of her.

"So sounds like a plan Rach?" Quinn asked seriously looking at her from the rear view mirror as she parked at the hospital.

"What plan?" Rachel asked confusedly looking at Brittany when she laughed lightly.

Quinn groaned "Babe you could have told me she was texting Lopez."

Brittany giggled. "Sorry I didn't think she will completely zone us out while texting her _girlfriend._" Brittany said looking into Rachel's eyes making her blush.

Rachel smiled and tried to change the subject. "What sound like a plan Fabray?"

"A double date to Six Flag before we leave Ohio?" Quinn asked now getting out of the Cadillac. Rachel and Brittany followed while she locked the doors.

"You think she can get on the rides?" Rachel asked.

Quinn bit her lip remembering her friend's injury. "I don't think so. So how about we throw a party or something?"

Rachel nodded while they made their way into the hospital, "Sounds better maybe we can go to a theme park after she gets better."

Brittany and Quinn smiled. "You really care about her don't you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled lovingly and looked at them "Like you guys have no idea." She said and ran to her girlfriend's room and leaving the two blonde's smiling and shaking their heads as they walked to the room.

"Hey" Rachel said shyly from the doorway of Santana's hospital room.

Santana smiled widely and replied with a sweet "Hey you." Rachel got closer and sat on santana's bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel said caressing the girl's cheek.

Santana leaned into the touch and smiled and whispered "Better now baby." Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana's lips softly, Santana was happy to return the kiss fill of love and adoration. Rachel smiled into the kiss making Santana let out a sigh of happiness against the girls lip. They eyes had fluttered closed, they didn't realized when the two blondes had walked in and Quinn snapped a picture. Quinn sat in the chair and took Brittany into her lap and cleared her throat to get the girls attention. Santana whined a bit as Rachel pulled away. Rachel smiled and leaned her back carefully as Santana wrapped her arms around the diva's waist.

"Hey guys" Santana said cheerfully.

"See you are feeling better than I thought." Quinn smiled and Brittany snuggled into her.

Santana smiled and looked at them "Yeah they checked me out this morning again and said everything was going okay and that in a month or so the rib should have fully healed by itself." Santana felt Rachel relax more as she said that.

"That's great San! By the way Lord tubbington hopes you feel better." Brittany said smiling innocently.

Santana smiled at her naïve friend, "Thanks Britt."

Santana felt Rachel start playing with her fingers, "What's wrong Rae?"

Rachel smiled and shakes her head, "Nothing, My daddy hopes you feel better too." Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's temple and mumbled thanks babe against it making Rachel's eyes flutter close. Quinn and Brittany smiled at the couple and gave each other a quick kiss before deciding to give the couple some alone time.

"Well as much as we will love to stay and watch you guys to be all lovey dovey and stuff me and Britt will let you guys have some privacy." Quinn said smiling.

"Thanks for dropping her off." Santana smiled at her two blond friends.

"No, problem San hope you get out of here fast." Quinn said as Brittany got up from her lap and helped her up.

"Love you guys." Santana and Rachel said as the blondes made their way out.

"Love you too" the blondes replied as they left out hand in hand.

Santana sighed and held onto Rachel tighter "I missed you"

Rachel smiled and turned to face her Latin beauty "I missed you too." Santana pecked the girls lips lightly, making Rachel's smile grow even bigger.

"How about we get out of here?" Santana said

"Can you because I'm not putting your health at risk Tana." Rachel replied looking into the girl's eyes.

"Yeah I am, my brother dropped of my car earlier." Santana smiled staring into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel smiled at Santana "Okay than."

"One thing first babe, can you hand me my Mac?" Santana asked motioning to the back pack on the table by the window.

"Sure." Rachel smiled and got out of her girlfriend's embrace and got the back pack and handed it to her. Santana smiled a thank you and took out her macbook and logged on to facebook making Rachel roll her eyes and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing San?" Rachel asked.

"Check your Facebook babe. " Santana smiled and Rachel smiled and took out her Iphone and checked her facebook.

**Santana Lopez**

**Relationship Request [Confirm] [Ignore]**

Rachel smiled and clicked confirm.

**Rachel Berry **has changed her relationship status to "In a Relationship with** Santana Lopez"**(**Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 45 others **like this)

**Comments:**

**Quinn Fabray: **Congrats guys!

(**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Thanks Q

**Mercedes Jones: **Finally! You guys were so obvious!

(**Santana Lopez **like this)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **^ Agree!

**Santana Lopez:** I know guys we get the dam point! Sorry!

**Puck Puckerman: **HOT! Can I join?

**Quinn Fabray: **Don't plan on it or Santana won't hesitate to go all Snix on you!

(**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Listen Puckerman! Rachel is mine and I don't share and blondie here has warned you don't make Snix come out and play

(**Quinn Fabray **and** Rachel Berry **like this)

**Santana Lopez**

**Kurt Hummel: **Congrats Satan and Rachel, better make her happy she deserves it

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Only thing I am planning on doing

(**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

SORRY I TOOK TO LONG ON UPDATIING HAD A TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! READ AND REVIEW!


	9. An Old Crystal

Rachel read Santana's last comment and smiled widely. She leaned over the bed and kissed her sweetly, Santana smiled into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Santana asked smiling as Rachel pulled away.

Rachel smiled and replied, "For being you."

Santana smiled and leaned carefully to peck her girlfriend's lips. She pulled away smiling and said, "Ready to leave Estrella (Star)?"

Rachel smiled and nodded helping the girl up and out of the hospital and to her car.

"Santana Lopez! You are not driving that car on your medication." Dr. Lopez said as the girls made it to the back of the parked mustang.

Santana sighed and turn to face her father, "I'm not pa, and Rachel is driving." She said smiling and winking at Rachel who gasped in surprise and fear.

Dr. Lopez looked at Rachel and said, "Are you sure?" Rachel smiled and nodded. Dr. Lopez smiled back and said his goodbyes before heading back to the hospital.

Rachel looked at Santana and seriously said, "Are you crazy? You know, I'm scared of driving your car!"

Santana smiled and shrugged and told her, "Got to face your fears sometime. Right babe?"

Rachel gave her a soft glare and gave in saying, "God your lucky I love you. Get in." Rachel made her way to the driver's side and Santana made her way to the passenger's side. Both girls got into the car and put on their seatbelts. Rachel nervously started the car and smiled when the speakers softly bleared Amy Winehouse music. She relaxed because she was just so surrounded by her girlfriend. Santana's scent was all over the car, Santana was smiling and sitting next to her and her idol was blasting softly to the speakers.

Santana smiled and reached to put a hand on her thigh and told her, "Just relax baby is just like driving your car."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at her beautiful girl and replied, "No, San it's not, mine doesn't have as much power as yours."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Rach it will only go that fast if you make it go fast." Rachel smiled and nodded. She relaxed and listened to Santana and treated it like she was driving her own car. She smiled when she made it out of the parking lot in one piece; she made her way to Santana's house.

Santana smiled and leaned against the car door to see her girlfriend's profile and asked her, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know anything is good, I just want to spend some time with you." She said smiling and focusing on the road.

Santana smiled and thought for a moment, and finally said, "So how about we watch New Year's Eve?"

"Yes!" Rachel said with happily as she turned the corner of the end of the block by Santana's house.

Santana smiled and nodded. They were in comfortable silent the rest of the way to Santana's house. Rachel sighed happily as she parked her girlfriend's most valuable and most cared about position well after her in the Lopez drive way. The girls got out and made their way into to the house.

"Is your mom home?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"No she is out on business and my dad has double shift today so he won't be here till noon tomorrow." Santana said as she locked the door.

Rachel left her phone vibrates and she took it out to see a new text message.

**Dad text: Hey honey, Lopez just told me he has a double tonight. Why don't you spend the night so someone is there to look after Santana? I will tell Leroy when I get home.**

**Rachel text: Okay, dad I have some of my stuff over her house any way. I love you and daddy. Tell him I'm sorry for not making it to dinner.**

**Dad text: Sure thing honey, we love you too be safe both of you.**

**Rachel text: We will : )**

Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, and rested her head on her shoulder, "What's up babe?" she asked.

Rachel smiled and carefully leaned into her girlfriend's embrace sighing happily and answered, "My dad want me to spend the night so you won't be alone."

Santana and kissed her cheek and told her, "I love that man!"

Rachel smiled and started slowly walking with Santana's arms still wrapped around her from behind and when into the kitchen.

"You must be starving" She told Santana who only nodded and did nothing to move from her girlfriend's side. Rachel laughed lightly and attempted to pull away from her which only made Santana tighten her grip on her. Santana smiled and leaned to kiss her girlfriends cheek and told her, "Make me breakfast like this?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. She continued to move around the kitchen with Santana leaned comfortably on her back. Rachel smiled and made Santana her favorite chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry milk shake. She smiled and turned to face Santana to tell her, "Baby you got to let me go and eat." Santana smiled back at her and unhappily let Rachel loose and sat on the kitchen island and started to eat her breakfast. She took a gulp from her milk shake and got a mustache. Rachel giggled and leaned over the counter and told her," You got a mustache"

Santana smirked and licked off and then told her, "I would have kissed you so you will have licked it off but you used milk."

Rachel smiled widely and leaned to peck the girl's lips.

Santana smiled against Rachel's lips. "What was that for baby?" She asked.

Rachel smiled and responded, "For reminding me why I love you."

Santana smiled and leaned over carefully to kiss Rachel. Rachel smiled and sighed happily into the kiss. Santana smiled into the kiss and moved her plate a side to carefully climb on top off the island and sat on the edge never breaking the kiss. Rachel moved closer by walking in between her legs. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck while she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. She rolled her tongue on Rachel's bottom lip. She parted her lips granting her entrance. Santana first slowly licked the roof of Rachel's mouth; making her moan softly. They pulled away when Santana's phone vibrated. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend and pecked her lips before she left to clean the plate and glass from Santana's breakfast. Santana opened the message:

**Crystal text: Mind practicing some new positions with me before you leave? It was so fun last time (;**


	10. I Love You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the character of crystal :)

READ AND REVIEW!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana read the message; a slight frown appeared across her face. Why now? Why when everything is going good? She thought.  
She sighed and replied

**Santana text: Sorry Crys not interested  
**

Not even a minute when by before she got a reply  
**Crystal text: aww why baby? You know you had fun last time. (;  
**

**Santana text: Crystal I told you I'm not interested.  
**

**Crystal text: will it change your mind if I told you I wasn't wearing anything at all? (;  
**

Santana bit her lip and sighed as she read text message. She heard a glass shatter by the sink, she looked up right way. She was greeted by a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes and a shy smile.

Rachel bit her bottom lip lightly and said, "Sorry the glass slipped."

Santana smiled and slowly got off the counter top and walked to Rachel holding her side. Rachel frowned and walked towards her. When they came face to face Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck.

Santana smiled back and said, "You okay?"

Rachel smiled and pecked the girl's lips and told her, "I'm fine, no damage, now I am going to get something to clean this mess up."

Santana smiled at Rachel. Rachel let go slowly as she pulled away. She walked to the closet next to the pantry and took out a dust pan and a broom. Santana smiled and took out her phone and replied,  
**Santana text: unless you become Rae, I don't see how you can change my mind crystal.  
**

**Crystal text: ugh, whatever San, when she can't give you what I can you know where to find me babe (;  
**

**Santana text: don't hold your breath Vargas, I'm crazy for this girl which happens to be my girlfriend. Sorry but I don't plan on ruining anything with her, not even for you.  
**

**Crystal text: Guess she's lucky I mean as hard as I tried you never made anything official. Well I guess this is goodbye, so bye baby /:  
**

**Santana text: It is, I'm sorry but I never really was yours I told you since we started. But any ways good bye Vargas.**

**Crystal text: I guess I should have expected this but I thought it would end so soon.  
**

**Santana text: I told you not to get attached, that my heart was taken.  
**

**Crystal text: Not everyone can do that Santana specially, if something as big as sex is involved.  
**

**Santana text: You should have stopped.  
**

**Crystal text: I couldn't, I always hoped you fell for what we had.  
**

**Santana text: I'm sorry you got hurt but I'm not sorry I love her.  
**

**Crystal text: I get it and I wish you two the best, I guess, bye Santana**

Santana hoped that was the last text she will get from Crystal. She put her phone in her pocket and looked over at Rachel and smiled. She quietly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist from the back. Rachel smiled and leaned back into Santana as she throws out the glass into the garbage can.

Rachel sighed happily and said, "Are you gonna always do this?"

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's temple and whispered in her ear, "As long as your mine"

Rachel felt a shiver run up her spine as Santana's warm breath hit her smiled widely and lean more into the hissed in pain a bit; Rachel pulled herself away and turned to face her Latin beauty and concernedly asked, "Are you okay?"

Santana bit her lip and placed a hand lightly over her injured spot, "yeah, I guess the pain meds are wearing off."

Rachel nodded and pecked the girl's lips, "Let's get you to bed, so you can take a nap while I go get the movie and some snacks to the store."

Santana nodded, she grabbed her girlfriends hand and led them towards her room. Rachel grabbed Santana's book bag from the table and followed her closely, wrapping an arm around her waist. Santana smiled as they enter her room, she walked straight to her bed and laid carefully to avoid any unwanted pain. Rachel helped Santana settle onto her bed, by the end Rachel was hovering over the girl. Santana smiled and put her hands on both sides of Rachel's head bringing her down for a kiss. The diva leaned her head down to capture Santana's lip into a kiss. Santana kissed her back and moved her arms around her waist to pull her closer. Rachel stiffened and wouldn't move but kept kissing Santana.

Santana sighed and pulled away, "What's wrong Rae?"

Rachel smiled at Santana and pecked her lips, she felt Santana's smile against them, "Nothing Tana, I just don't want to hurt you."

Santana smiled and put her hands on Rachel's hips, "I love you Estrella."

Rachel's smile got wider and she leaned her body closer so it will be barely touching Santana's, "I love you too Tana," She said as her lips ghosted over Santana's.

Santana felt Rachel's warm breath hit her lips and her eyes flutter close as did Rachel's. Santana lifted her head slightly to connect their lips softly. The kiss was slow and gentle, it proved the love both of the girls have declared. Rachel pulled away slowly her eyes opening; she smiled at Santana who smiled back. She slowly removed herself from the bed and stood next to it.

Santana frowned and reached for Rachel's hand, "Where are you going?"

Rachel squeezed Santana's hand lightly, "Just to the store to pick up the movie and some snacks, while you take a nap and rest for a bit."

Santana smiled lightly and said, "Okay sweetie."

Rachel smiled and picked up Santana's book bag which she had placed on the floor before she helped Santana on to the bed. She looked through it to find Santana's pain meds and a water bottle. She took the pain meds and read the label; she took 2 out and handed them to Santana along with the water bottle, "Here take this and I will be back in a few minutes." She kissed Santana before she left.

Santana nodded and took the pills from Rachel and down them with a gulp of water, "You have to take my car is that okay?"

Rachel smiled at Santana and nodded, "Yes, I will be fine now sleep till I get back."

Santana nodded and yawned lightly as Rachel left her room. Rachel smiled and walked to the kitchen to get Santana's keys. She walked out the front door locking it on her way out and took a deep breath before she opened Santana's mustang. She got in and closed the door. She relaxed as she took another deep breath and inhaled Santana's lingering scent. She started the car and drove to the Walgreens nears Santana's house. She got there in a few minutes and parked. She walked out the car and locked it, she headed inside the store and when to pick out some of Santana's favorite snacks and some for herself. She when to the movie section and luckily found New Year 's Eve. She headed to the cashier and paid for everything. She walked out with her bags and head back to Santana's car. When she noticed a familiar red hair girl leaning against it, she got closer and said, "Crystal?"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! : )


	11. Unwanted Kiss

**SORRY GUYS I HAD COMPUTER PROBLEMS THAT HAVE BEEN FIXED :) **

**SO I WILL UPDATE MORE NOW. **

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! **

**FOLLOW lexie - xoxoxo . tumblr .com ITS MY BLOG AND I WILL USE IT TO KEEP YOU GUYS INFORMED ABOUT MY STORIES :)**

**BYE GUYS AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS :)**

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Crystal was leaning against Santana's mustang with her earphones plugged into her ears. The lyrics of Apologize by OneRepublic was blasting through her earphones loudly. She wanted to talk to Santana on last time, hopefully to change her mind about how things ended and still keep her in some way. She didn't hear Rachel approach her till she was a foot away from her tapping her shoulder. A small smile played across her face and she turned her head, closing her eyes and put her hands on either side of Rachel's head pulling her close and crashing their lips together.

_**Lopez Residence **_

Santana had dozed off after she heard Rachel pulled out of the driveway in her car. The painkillers eased the pain of her fractured rib, but also made her fall asleep for a while if left alone. Santana's features were happy and soft, she was having a dream about her lovely and beautiful girlfriend.

_**Dream**_

_A light shined brightly in the middle of the Stage and Rachel appeared; she was wearing her Glinda costume for her first opening show. She had landed one of the leads in her favorite broadway musical, Wicked. Her voice soon floated through the theater, her and the other female lead where starting the Defying Gravity number in the musical. Rachel's voice was amazing, the glow on her eyes of her dream becoming reality was shining brightly. Rachel discreetly looked over toward Santana's spot giving her a look of pure love and adoration as she sang the song. Santana sat in the front row with Quinn, Brittany and their 3 month old baby Destiny. Santana smiled widely as she caught the diva's gaze towards her, she blew her a kiss. Rachel turned her focus back to the stage and her performance. Santana smiled she was so in love with her diva and she knew this will be the night everything changed for the better between them. Her leg started shaking with enthusiasm and nervousness. _

_Quinn smiled and placed a hand on Santana's shaky leg and lean to whisper to her, "San relax. She is doing amazing you are more nervous than she is."_

_A smile played across Santana's face and she stopped shaking her leg and turn to face her friend, "Q, you know what this night means, its not only her opening night and sold out show, but the night I ask her to be mine forever." Santana turned back to the stage and looked up at her future wife and smiled with pure love and adoration in her eyes._

_**End of dream **_

_**Walgreen's Parking Lot**_

Rachel let out a surprised gasp as she felt Crystal's lips on hers; She felt Crystal smile against her lips when she gasped. Rachel was in shock and she drop her bags to pushed Crystal away. Crystal only held on to her tighter and backed Rachel up into the side of the Latina's car. Rachel let out a small moan of pain as her back hit door handle. Crystal missed read the signal pushed herself against Rachel. Rachel tried to push her away again. Crystal only pushed herself against the diva more.

Quinn and Brittany were walking towards the door of the store when they saw the struggle Rachel was having to get rid of the younger cheerio. They gave each other a look before sprinting over to Rachel and pulling off the younger girl away.

"The hell is your problem Crystal?" Quinn asked in her HBIC tone as she pulled the younger cheerio away from a very shocked and confused Rachel.

Crystal opened her eyes and realized what she had done, "Rachel?" She asked in a confused tone turning her head between the three girls two which were fuming and one was still trying to grasp everything.

"Crystal, I asked you what the hell is your problem?" Quinn asked pulling the girl away from where Brittany and Rachel stood.

Crystal looked nervously at Quinn "I-I... It was just a misunderstanding."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and stared at Crystal, being Ex-Head Cheerio had it benefits right now. She kept her HBIC attitude and gave Crystal a deadly glare.

Crystal knew that if she didn't spill the truth now it wouldn't end good for her. She slowly opened her mouth, "I wanted to talk to Santana, to change her mind. I thought it was her and not Rachel." She whispered.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girls response and let out a heavy sigh,"You know, you wouldn't change her mind even with a gun to her head. She loves Rachel, she told you that since the start."

Crystal nodded as she pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know, I... I'm sorry. I should leave."

Quinn nodded, "Yes, you should put after you apologize to Rachel and tell her it was a mistake. Also you have to promise to stay away from Santana, or I will not hesitate to tell sue to kick you of the squad." She said looking straight into the girl's eyes using her HBIC tone and making it clear that she wasn't joking.

Crystal nodded and walked back to where Brittany was explaining to Rachel that what happened wasn't her fault and Santana will understand. Rachel was nodding and on the verge of tears, she felt so guilty. Rachel wiped her eyes to clean the uncried tears as she saw Crystal approach them.

Crystal took a deep breath and looked at Rachel, "Sorry, Rachel... I thought you were someone else. I didn't mean to cause any problems." She finished giving Rachel a small smile.

Rachel nodded, "It's okay, I guess." She said trying to get her thoughts wrapped around why the kiss happen and why did it feel like Crystal was trying to prove something. Crystal walked off putting her earphones back on, she felt raindrops drop on her cheeks and she started letting her tears fall. The girls watched as the girl walked away.

Brittany put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Hey its alright, Let Quinn drive you back to San's, its raining and you are not ready to drive." She offered Rachel a smile. Rachel smiled back and nodded and hesitantly handed the keys over to Brittany. Brittany smiled and ran to Quinn wrapping her arms around her neck and pecking the lips of her obviously aggravated girlfriend.

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Hey baby."

Brittany smiled back at her girlfriend, "Hi baby, will you do a favor?" She said sweetly pouting at the end.

Quinn knew she will give in as soon as she saw her girlfriend stick out her lower lip, she smiled and nodded "Sure babe what is it?"

Brittany smiled, "Can you drive Rachel back to San's."

Quinn nodded and pecked Brittany's lips as She took the the keys from her hands. Quinn sprinted over to Santana's car as the rain got heavier. She opened the car door and got right in. Rachel was already in the passenger's seat with her head against the window. Quinn sighed and turned on the car and started to drive out the parking lot. She hummed along the to one of Santana's favorite Amy Winehouse songs for a while. She noticed Rachel hadn't said a word since the droveway from the store. Halfway to Santana's house she looked over at Rachel, who know had tears running down her cheeks. She felt so bad, she loved her girlfriend so much she didn't want to hurt her or lose her over this.

Quinn reached and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Hey don't beat yourself over this, it wasn't your fault." She lightly rubbed Rachel's shoulder as she keep her eyes on the road.

Rachel sniffed and wiped her tears." What if she dumps me?"

"She won't Rach, she loves you more than you know. She won't want to lose you over a stupid kiss you were _forced _into." Quinn said reassuringly as she pulled into the Latina's driveway.

"Should I tell her?" Rachel asked softly as she wiped her tears.

"You should before, she hears it from someone else." Quinn took the Latina's keys out of the ignition and handed them to Rachel. She smiled weakly "See ya round loser" She joked as she got out and into the her SUV that Brittany had drove. They drove away.

Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed her bags "It's now or never." She whispered as she ran out the Latina's car locking it and running to the front door. She got soaked since she was too nervous to find the right key to Santana's front door. Once she did she walked in and locked the door. She headed to Santana's room, she opened the door and there it was her girlfriend sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. She put the bags on the dresser and walked over to the bed on sat on the edge. She ran a hand through Santana's raven colored hair. Santana shiver at the cold contact.

Rachel leaned down and kissed Santana's lips. Her heart hurt when she thought about this being the last time she might get to kiss Santana. "Baby, wake up." She said as she tugged a piece of hair behind Santana's ear.

The cold, wet contact Rachel provided woke up Santana, "Hey baby your back," she smiled at Rachel "And wet, get some of my pjs before you get sick." She said as she carefully sat up on her bed and leaned against the headboard.

Rachel nodded and walked over to the dresser taking off her clothes on her walk there. Santana smiled and started to enjoy the view of her girlfriends body. Santana got up quietly from the bed and walked behind Rachel wrapping her arms around her waist as Rachel looked for pajamas in the dresser. Santana kissed her cheek and Rachel melted back into her girlfriend forgetting about the clothing for a minute.

"Baby do you love me?" Rachel asked softly as she played with Santana's fingers.

Santana was confused by the question but pulled Rachel into her and lightly kissed her neck, "Baby I love you more than anything in this sticking world." She whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel felt her tears start to come back, she felt a lump in her throat start to build and all the guilt came back. She decided that now after hearing her probably last I love you from Santana it was time to tell her. She leaned back into her girlfriend's embrace. Santana held her tighter and Rachel said, "Crystal Vargas kissed me."


	12. Breaking Down

READ AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Santana rage was starting to build up, that girl really wanted to fuck up what she had up she wasn't gonna let her. Santana heard the sadness in her girlfriends voice and held tightly onto her and kissed her temple. When Rachel felt the Latina's lips on her skin, she started to sobbing uncontrollably. Santana listen to her girlfriend breakdown in front of her and her throat felt constricted while her heart was breaking. She turned Rachel in her arms and held her tightly as she could without hurting either of them. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck while she cried into the Latina's neck.

"Baby, it's okay, don't cry amor." Santana whispered into Rachel ear only to get a loud sob in return from the diva. "Amor, please she is not worth this."

Rachel nodded slightly against Santana's neck, taking in her Latina's scent and warmth was helping her calm down. Santana walked backwards leading both of them to the bed. She laid down on the bed resting Rachel's body. She rubbed the diva's back soothingly trying to calm her down. Rachel laid against the Latina's body crying on to her chest. She started calming down within five minutes her uncontrollable sobs became sniff.

Rachel looked up to face Santana, "I'm so sorry 'Tana."

Santana's eyes got watery as she saw her girlfriend's red puffy watery eyes. Santana leaned down to kiss Rachel's wet salty lips, "Don't worry baby." She mumbled against Rachel's lips.

Rachel nodded and kissed Santana back. Santana leaned back onto the bed and Rachel placed her head on Santana's chest.

Rachel let out a shaky sigh, "Baby why aren't you threatening to go all lima heights?" Rachel whispered, the lack of reaction was starting to worry the diva.

Santana took a breath and reached for her phone to look for her messages and showed Rachel.

**Crystal text: ugh, whatever San, when she can't give you what I can you know where to find me babe (;**

**Santana text: don't hold your breath Vargas, I'm crazy for this girl which happens to be my girlfriend. Sorry but I don't plan on ruining anything with her, not even for you.**

Rachel read her girlfriend's text and tear came down on her eyes. Santana noticed and wiped them away with her thumbs, "What's wrong Princess?"

Rachel shaked her head and leaned up and pecked her girlfriend's lips smiling, "I love you so much baby."

Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead "I love you too baby, that's why we can't let people like her ruin what we have okay."

Rachel nodded, "I know baby, but I felt so guilty. I love you and I didn't want you to ever believe I'm cheating on you." Rachel moved closer to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around Santana's waist while resting her head on her chest.

Santana ran her hand through Rachel's wet locks while she wrapped her other arm around Rachel's lower back. "Baby, I will never think that of you. Ever."

Rachel nodded and placed her head on Santana's chest. She took deep breaths calming herself down. Santana kept running her hands through the wet locks, massaging Rachel's scalp. Rachel's eyelids started to get heavy and she started to cling on to Santana's shirt. Santana smiled and kissed the top of her girlfriends head; Rachel let out a sigh of content and dozed off to sleep. Santana smiled and drapped her covers on her girlfriend's half naked body which caused the diva to snuggle more into Santana. Santana's phone vibrated and she let out a long sigh.

**Britt-Britt Text: Hey San how is Rachie?**

**Santana Text: You know about what happened? **

**Britt-Britt Text: Yeah, me and Q had basically rip Crys away from Rach, Q talked to her.**

**Santana Text: Thanks Britt, She's fine, she just fell asleep. She cried for a while, she felt really guilty. I just want to go ALL Lima heights on Vargas right now.**

**Britt-Britt Text: San calm down your hurt, don't do anything that will make it worst. **

**Santana Text: I won't B, I promise. It's just that I hate that Vargas caused my baby girl to feel like crap.**

**Britt-Britt: I know San but violence won't help. I got to go Lord Tubbington is trying to escape to buy his cigarettes. **

Santana smiled and turned to look at her girlfriend; She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's. Rachel scrunched her nose and shift closer to Santana hiding her face against her neck. Santana smiled and wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend when her phone started vibrating she rolled her eye and reached for her phone.

"Hello" She whispered.

"Marie? Mija?" Maribel said through the phone.

"Hold on mami," She whispered and placed her phone on the nightstand "Baby, I need to take a call." She whispered as she tried to get away from her girlfriend's embrace; Rachel nodded and let her go and turned on her side. Santana grabbed her phone and walked out the room, "Mami?"

"Is something wrong mija?"

"No, Rach is sleeping and I didn't want to wake her" She said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Maribel let out a light chuckle, "Ay Mija, you are as sweet as your papi. I just wanted to check up on you, are you okay?"

Santana smiled and blushed lightly as she filled her glass of water, "I'm fine mami. The meds are really helping with the pain and everything else is okay."

"Okay sweetie, I'm glad to hear that. Well I have to get back, for a workshop. I will be home soon. Take care mija, te amo."

"I love you to mami" Santana hung up and took a gulp of water and headed back upstairs to her room after leaving her glass on the counter. She walked into her room and smiled she took of her jeans and climbed in the bed with her girlfriend. She spooned Rachel; Rachel leaned her back into her girlfriend's front and Santana smiled and kissed her jaw. Santana took an arm away from her girlfriend to get her phone and text:

**Santana Text: Vargas, get near my girl or me again and I won't hesitate to kick your ass.**


	13. She Missing

Sorry I took so long to update, I couldn't come up with a way to continue the story but I found it : ) so hopefully I will be able to update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters, sadly : (

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Crystal had been walking for at least half an hour. She had no direction; she had only gone straight since she left the parking lot. Her heart feeling heavy on her chest; the tears leaving her eyes no longer provided relief. She was wondering when her life got so messed up? why did she say yes to the deal with Santana? why fall for someone that was in love with someone else? She couldn't think of an answer to any of her questions she just needed to find a way out. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She reached for it and unlocked it; raindrops and tears mixed as she read the text.

**Santana Text: Vargas, get near my girl or me again and I won't hesitate to kick your ass.**

She wiped her tears and sniffed before replying.

**Crystal Text: Don't worry, you won't be hearing from me any longer.**

Santana found the reply very unlike the cheerio, she brushed it off and put her phone in her pocket and returned to her girlfriend. Crystal took in a deep breath and threw her phone across the field in front of her. She stuck out her arm to and then her thumb as a Black Escalade Cadillac drove by. The SUV stopped in front of the girl. The driver window dropped revealing a black hair female.

"Need a ride?" The girl asked.

"Yes, do you think you can give me one?" Crystal asked charmingly. The girl nodded and unlocked the back door so the cheerio could hop in. Crystal hopped in and sat in the back seat.

"You're soaked, I have a couple of towels in the bag next to you. You can dry yourself with them." The stranger said. The cheerio nodded and took out the towels from the bag and began drying her hair and placed on on the seat to sit on.

"So where do you need a ride to?" The woman asked.

"Where are you heading?" Crystal asked

"Chicago." The woman replied with a smile.

"Might be my lucky day, I'm heading there too." Crystal smiled back. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Its a long drive so, you can borrow some of the clothes I have in the bag, so you don't get sick." She nodded and took off her wet clothing and got into a warm pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that was in the strangers bag. The woman kept her eyes on the road and they drove in comfortable silence as they exited Lima, Ohio the stranger broke the silence.

"So what's your name?" She asked. The Cheerio thought smiled.

"Samantha. Samantha Jones. You?" She said climbing over to the passenger seat and extending her hand to her.

The stranger smiled and shook her hand. "Cristina Rodriguez, nice to meet you Samantha." Crystal smiled at the stranger and put on her seatbelt. They smiled to each other and sat in comfortable silence as they made their way to Chicago.

Santana made her way into her room and smiled as she saw her sleeping girlfriend. She quietly made her way to the bed and slowly got into it. Rachel moved towards the warmth that Santana was radiating from her body and hugged her midsection. Santana smiled and slowly brought the diva on top of the uninjured side of her body. Rachel's head rested softly on Santana's chest. Rachel let out a shaky breath as Santana brushed her fingers through her brown locks. Santana kissed Rachel's forehead. "I won't let anything or anybody take you away from me." Santana whispered. She let her back softly hit the mattress and she got into a comfortable position and held Rachel onto her and drifted to sleep.

Santana was woken up by her mom's car pulling up into her driveway a couple of hours later. She smiled as she open her eyes and was greeted with soft brown locks.

"Rae, Rae." She whispered onto the girls ear.

"Hmm?" The diva said softly as she blinked her eyes open.

"Wake up baby, my mom is home so we will have to go eat dinner down stairs." Santana said and pecked her girlfriend's lips. Rachel smiled lightly and got up and dressed. Her and Santana made their way down the stairs hand in hand. Maribel smiled at the girls as she made her way to the kitchen with a big pizza box and a bag. The girls smiled back and followed the older woman.

"Hey mom" Santana said smiling as her mom put the pizza box on the kitchen island.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez." Rachel smiled and Maribel chuckled as she shook her head.

"Rachel, I have told you a million times to call me Maribel." Rachel nodded and sat down on the stool next to Santana.

"So how was your day girls?" She asked as she took out some plates and cups.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Uneventful mami. You?" Rachel gave Santana a small smile.

Maribel smiled at the two girls. "It was tiring, the case finally got solved so I made it home early. How are you feeling sweetie?"

Santana rubbed her sore side lightly, "Good the pain meds are really helping, now I'm just a little sore."

Maribel nodded and placed a piece of pizza on each plate. She handed each girl a plate and a placed a plate of fries in between them. They all started to eat in peace making light conversation and filling in Maribel on how the girls finally got together. The girls blushed when Maribel smiled and told them she figured they were gonna end up together sooner or later. They talked about their moving to New York in just todays. Maribel was saying how happy she was the girls got everything they wanted so far and told them their dreams were just an arms reach away. Both of the girls smiled at Maribel and Santana's phone vibrated.

**Fabray Text: TURN ON YOUR TV ASAP! CHANNEL 35!**

Santana got up and sprinted to the living room with her girlfriend and mom trailing close behind wondering what happen with the latina. Santana turned on the tv and turned on channel 35.

_In today's local news, a young local girl named Crystal Vargas was reported missing. _

The heart of the three woman dropped as their fears were confirmed the picture of the young cheerio popped on screen. Rachel and Maribel slowly sat on the couch paying close attention to the rest of the report.

_She attended William McKinley High School, She will start her junior year this fall with big hopes for her since she was a great honor student and was just promoted for Head Cheerleader. She was last seen walking through the local park and the last time her parents heard from her was seven hours ago. If you have any information please call (419) 555-5709._

Santana took a deep breath and took out her phone and open her last message.

**Crystal Text: Don't worry, you won't be hearing from me any longer.**

As she read the message there was a loud knock on the front door of the Lopez residence.


	14. A City For Runaways

Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! I decied to make this a two part chapter because otherwise it might have gotten too long. : ) Hope you guys are liking the story.

The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters, sadly or else it wouldn't be that bad.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The knock scared the three women. Santana's heart started beating fast and she let out a heavy sigh, "I will go open the door." She said and walked towards the front door, she whipped her sweaty hands on her jeans before she opened the door. Two men in police officer uniform were standing before her, she took a breath. "Yes?" She said holding onto her injured side, with all that was going on the medicine was wearing off.

"Santana Lopez?" The blond man said. Maribel saw who was standing at the door from her spot in the living room. She heard them say her daughters name. She got up as quickly as she could and rushed to her daughter's side.

"Yes, that's me." Santana replied looking between the blond officer and her mother.

"You need to come with us" The other officer said, and Maribel grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it lightly before she said anything.

"Why does my daughter, need to go with you?" Maribel asked her defense lawyer attitude started setting in.

"We don't know, ma'am, we were just told to bring Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry into the Lima police station." The blond officer said.

"Rachel" Maribel called and and Rachel walked to the front door with in a couple of second.

"Are they under arrest?" Maribel asked the officers and the girl's faces paled a little.

"No ma'am." One of the officers replied.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I drove the girls over to the station?" Maribel said getting her briefcase and keys from the table next to the door.

The officers shared a look and then shook their heads. "No ma'am."

She nodded and pushed the girls lightly out the door and she closed the door and unlocked her car. Santana and Rachel followed her and climbed into the back of the car.

"Ni una palabra." (Not a word) She told them as the girls climbed into the back of the car and they both nodded in understanding. Maribel got into the driver's seat and drove to the Lima Police Station.

_**Chicago, A ride from Lima, Ohio Later**_

As they enter Chicago, Crystal started becoming restless. She didn't know what she was gonna do once she got there. She didn't know anyone in the city, she didn't even know the mysterious girl that offered her the ride. Samantha saw the girl starting to shift in her seat and not being able to keep still.

Samantha looked over at Crystal and took her appearance, she saw a familiarity in her, then she let out a heavy sigh, "You aren't really from here are you?"

Crystal eyes widen a bit and her breath shallowed, her mind went blank. Samantha noticed and asked, "What are you running away from? I won't turn you in, if you tell me the truth."

Crystal looked at her, quickly debated her options. "Hell" She replied and that got Samantha's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked exiting the highway and making her way into the streets of Chicago.

Crystal let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the carseat, "I fell for a girl, that was in love with someone else. She proposed a only sex type of relationship between us, I agreed because I always thought she was amazing and hot. She graduated this year and is leaving to Lima with the girl she loves."

Samantha bit her lip as she listen to the story. "Why runaway though? I get that what happened must suck badly but why leave?"

Crystal let out another heavy sigh, "My parents are strict Christians, they found out what the agreement I had with the girl and have basically, verbally abused me since, they through their religion in my face, they basically disowned me but keep me in the house to keep their image of the perfect family."

Samantha nodded her head and she started to feel sorry for the girl, at least this girl had better reasons than she did. "I ran away twice."She shared as she turned to in the direction of her apartment.

"Really?" Asked Crystal feeling a relief as the girl stopped questioning her.

"Yes both times were for reasons I know find stupid; the first time I "ran away" I was five my parents had just told me and my brother we were having a baby sister." She chuckled at herself, "I had only made it to the park near my house and when back an hour after it got dark, but I was five I felt badass, you know, my parents grounded me for like 4 months, they were so worried, I didn't get to go anywhere without them till I was 7, anywhere i when they were there. The other time was when I was your age, You like what? sixteen?" Crystal nodded. "I was so mad because, my parents always gave my younger brother more freedom than I had and I was two years older, I found it really double standard, so I left and came to Chicago. They found me a month later, but by then I knew, I was gonna be back here. I fell in love with the city, my parents agreed to let me live her after I graduated high school, as long as I went to college, I agreed and now I'm here. So, I guess, this should be the city of the runaways not the windy city." She joked and Crystal chuckled lightly. Samantha, smiled as she parked in front of her place.

"You can stay with me, till you find what to do." Crystal nodded and they got out of the car, and made their way into Samantha's place.

_**Lima Police Station, Earlier.**_

Maribel made her way into the police station with both girls behind her. One of the detective's there got up and made her way to her, "Maribel? I thought your client was released already." She asked.

"He was, that's not the reason I'm here, my daughter and her girlfriend told to make an appearance here. Know anything about that?"

The detective nodded her head. "I knew the name sounded familiar I just didn't know from where." She said and turned around, "Hey mike pass me the Lopez Case file."

"Case?" Both girls mumbled as Maribel shh-ed them.

_**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**_

_**Lopez Case file? what is happening? why are both girls wanted in the police station?**_

_**Crystal was caught by Samantha; but she still decided to help her. why?**_

_**That and more will be answered in A City For Runaways Part 2**_


	15. A City For Runaways Part 2

**Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! Hope you guys are liking the story.**

**The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are.**

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS 

_**Samantha's Apartment, Chicago**_.

Samantha and Crystal made their way into the apartment. A kitty made her way towards them and tried to crawl up Samantha's foot making her giggle; She bent down and picked up the kitten.

"Someone missed momma" She cooed at the kitten who let out a small meow. Crystal smiled lightly at the scene before her, a loud ring filled the apartment, and Samantha turned to Crystal and said, "Put your stuff in the living room, I will show you where you will stay after I get this call."

Crystal nodded as Samantha made her way towards a bedroom, she got the phone and answered, "Hello?... Hey Alex, what's up?... Is she in a lot of trouble?... Okay, call me back when you get more info... Yeah, love you too, baby bro." She hung up and made her way back into the living room. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Crystal looked up from the carpet she was sitting as she played with the kitten, "Bad news?"

Samantha shook her head, "Well not yet anyways, my sister is just trying follow in my footsteps." Crystal nodded and brought her attention back to the every amused kitten.

_**Lima Police Station,**_

The girls stood quiet as Maribel said. She had left to make a call and the girls were standing quietly under the watchful eye of detective. Santana sighed and eyed Rachel; she took out her phone.

**Santana text: You okay, princess?**

Rachel sighed and digged in her pocket to retrieve her phone, she smiled as she read the screen.

**Rachel text: Just exhausted, a lot for just one day. ):**

Santana read the text, and sighed. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends shoulder bringing her close to her. Rachel buried her face in Santana's neck, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist pulling herself closer. Santana leaned down to whisper in her ear lightly, "Its gonna be okay, baby, I promise." Rachel nodded against Santana's neck; she felt safe, and happy.

Maribel came back and smiled as she looked at the girls, the detective was walking behind her; she signaled the girls to follow the into an interrogation room. The girls sat next to Maribel and the detective sat in front of them. She put the file in front of her.

"I'm detective, Ashton. Are you girls ready? Do you guys want something to drink?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you." Rachel said for both of the girls.

"Okay," She said as she opened the file, "It says here you were together the day of Ms. Lopez's attack, is that right?"

Both of the girls let out a small chuckle of relief, and Maribel cleared her throat trying not to laugh. The girls felt like an insane amount was being lifted off their shoulders. The three ladies composed themselves and Maribel spoke, "I thought this interrogation was done at the hospital?"

"Yes, it was but it seems that one of the officers didn't file the paperwork correctly and if we didn't catch it when we did, your case would have gone into miss trial and the offender would have been free." The detective said in an apologetic tone.

"Has this officer received his consequences?" Maribel asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Yes, she was suppose to be off the case since she was related to the offender but she didn't follow the rules, and altered the files so she was released and being investigated."

Maribel nodded and gave permission to the girls to answer all the questions the detective had.

"How did the attack began?" She asked

Santana was about to speak when Maribel told her, "Cuida esa voca. (Catch your mouth)" Santana let out a defeated and Rachel let out a small chuckle and decided it was better for her to talk instead.

"Santana was walking me to my front door from her car, and..." Rachel blushed remembering how Santana held her and kissed her which only lead to Finn losing it and attacking them.

"And?" Detective Ashton asked with a slight smirk on her face, which only made Rachel blush more and Santana want to laugh.

"I kissed her Goodnight and her jerk of an ex-boyfriend didn't like it and tried to pull her away, and started yelling and hurting her." She pulled up Rachel's lightly bruised wrist for emphasis. "I got mad, and I started yelling back and he started saying things, Mr. Berry came out, told him to leave he didn't, he kept tugging at Rach, I lost it, and punched him in the stomach, so he will let her go and not hurt her, I never thought he was gonna punch me back." Rachel was smiling as Santana told the story.

"What caused him to stop?" The detective asked.

"I got in between and told him to leave her alone, and daddy had called the police, I'm guessing it was all sinking in after he saw her fall." Rachel explained.

"Was he intoxicated at the time of the attack?"

"He smelled like cheap beer, and Jack." Santana said. The detective wrote all the things the girls said and filled out some paper. She made both Rachel and Santana sign the confessions they just made.

Rachel bit her lip nervously, "How long is he gonna be in there?"

Detective Ashton smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "He is gonna be there for five to ten years, since Santana was at the hospital. But, I'm sure once he is out he, will have learned his lesson, and won't bother you girls."

Rachel smiled feeling more calm at the women's words, and nodded. Maribel and the girls made their way back into the Lopez Residence and went straight to their rooms; wanting to rest they all had quite a hectic day.

_**Samantha's Apartment, Chicago**_

Samantha and Crystal had lunch before they settled Crystal in the guest room. Samantha had managed to find a good amount of clothes that were on their way to the donation center, that fit Crystal.

The were starting to get dinner ready. Crystal sighed, and bit her lip before asking, "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

Samantha smiled and shrugged, "I was in your shoes, once well somewhat, I just wished someone was there to help me. Running away is harder then what movies and book make it out to be." They continued to make dinner in silent and Samantha excused herself to the bathroom as few minutes later the front door unlocked and a blonde about the same age as Samantha walked in, "Hey babe, I'm home." She said as she picked up the kitten and walked towards the kitchen, "What's for- Who are you?" She said raising her eyebrow at Crystal; Crystal got shivers as she stared back at the girl.

Samantha came out the bathroom, "Babe, I think we need to talk." The blonde looked between Crystal and Samantha; She nodded and followed as Samantha walked out of the apartment. Crystal bit her lip and continued to make dinner.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

_**What is happening with Samantha's sister? Who is the mysterious blonde? What is gonna happen to Crystal? (SPOILER: THERE IS A SHOCKING SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLOT TWIST! **__**; )**__** )**_

_**That will be answered in Coincidence or Faith? **_


	16. Coincidence or Faith?

**Sorry I took so long to update! Sorry if this chapters sucks, I had so many feels from the 'I Do' episode, hopefully it didn't come out so bad. . Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! Hope you guys are liking the story.**

**The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are.**

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering how they look, **

**Crystal Vargas ||FC: Vanessa Hudgens||**

**Samantha Jones ||FC: Megan Fox||**

**Katelyn Jones ||FC: Kate Hudson||**

_**Chicago**_

Samantha gave Crystal a small smile as they left the kitchen. The blonde followed her close behind; she set the kitten down as the left out the apartment and walked in silence towards the park across the street. The blonde sighed softly as she sat down on a swing, running her hand throw her hair. "Who is she?" She said slightly jealous.

Samantha made her way to stand in between her girlfriend's legs, giving her a small smile as she lightly tugged a strip of blonde hair behind her ear, "No reason to be Jealous, Amor. I was coming back from Lima when I saw her walking in the pouring rain on the side of the road."

The blonde smile slightly at the brunnette, "Babe, you can't just pick up a stranger and take them home, specially when they are under age. The girl looks younger than Luce."

Samantha sighed and nodded, sitting in her girlfriend's lap, "I know Kate, I was just gonna give her a ride to wherever she was heading but when she got in the car, I noticed she had been crying. Then she told me she was heading here.." She let out a heavy sigh.

Katelyn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist as she sat in her lap. She rested her chin on her shoulder. Kate kissed her cheek softly, holding her a little tighter, "Getting flashbacks baby?" She asked softly.

Samantha nodded lightly. "Yes, it was worst when she told me why she ran away."

"Why?" Katelyn said as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Samantha let out a small sigh leaning her head on top of Katelyn's. "She reminded me of you, had the same reasons you did when we ran away." She said softly.

Katelyn tensed a bit as she heard what Samantha said and she remembered her own story, she let out a shaky breath, "Was that the only reason, you helped her?"

Samantha let out a small groan, as she shook her head, "No, I have a feeling my sister has something to do with this."

Katelyn let out a small chuckle, "Why?"

Samantha smiled and tapped her elbow into her girlfriend's ribs lightly. "Don't laugh, but she described the typical actions of Santana. Also, I think Santana is the only girl leaving with her girlfriend to New York after graduation. I just figured."

"Ouch" Katelyn said smiling as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Samantha melted more into her. "Babe, you need to stop cleaning her mess"

Samantha nodded, "I know, but I figured I could at least give her a few days to clear her head before I tell my mom."

"Well you can give her exactly 2 days." Katelyn said getting up still hugging her girlfriend into her. "Luce called and She wants us back there for graduation party" She said into her girlfriends hair. "Wait how did she not notice, you and Santana were related?"

Samantha blushed lightly and hid her face in Katelyn neck and mumbled incoherently into blonde hair. Katelyn chuckled lightly and pulled her girlfriend in for a light kiss, Samantha smiled against her lips "What baby?"

Samantha blushed a bit more, smiling widely, "Your last named slipped, I was think about our conversation from earlier and it slipped"

Katelyn chuckled lightly hugging her girlfriend tightly against her burying her nose into her hair, "Well now we have another reason to go back to Lima don't we baby?"

Samantha raised her eyebrow confusedly, "Why?"

Kately smiled lightly as she kissed her; Samantha smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck deepening the kiss as she pulled her closer. They kissed until breathing became a must.

"I need my future in-laws blessing, before I ask you." Katelyn said breathlessly against her future fiancee's lips. Samantha smiled wider and pulled her girlfriend into a deeper heated kiss. Katelyn smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist pulling her flushed against her. They pulled away slowly, they rested their foreheads together and smiled lovingly at each other, "For the record, I rather be Katelyn Lopez" She smiled and kissed her.

_**Lima**_

Maribel reminded her daughter to take her pain medication before she headed upstairs. Santana smiled as Rachel walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and her pills; She pecked Rachel's lips before she took them.

"Let's go to bed baby" Santana said seating the glass down on the table, and reached for Rachel's walked up stairs hand in hand with her girlfriend, she smiled lightly at the girl and kissed her cheek. Rachel smiled and followed Santana holding onto the girls arm as they walked. Santana smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head as they walked into the room. Rachel let go of Santana and sighed softly.

"Tired baby?" Santana asked hugging her waist from the back, softly resting her chin on her shoulder.

Rachel nodded slowly turning in their embrace "can we cuddle?" She whispered softly.

Santana smiled and pecked Rachel's pouty lips, "Sure, Princessa. Let's just get into something comfortable." She tried to move but Rachel's hold got tighter and a light smirk came to her lips.

"Let me help" She said softly as she started unbuttoning Santana's shirt carefully. Rachel bit her lip lightly as more buttons were undone. She was halfway of undoing Santana's shirt when she was greeted with a big purple mark on Santana's ribs. Santana bit her lip as She watched her girlfriend undress her. Rachel finished unbuttoning her shirt and ran her fingers carefully over Santana's ribs, "Does it hurt?" She asked softly as she softly caressed it.

Santana shook her head slightly, her breathing became a bit heavier as she took the feeling of Rachel's touch against her skin, "The pills make me forget that's even there" She said smiling at her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled and kissed her as she took Santana's shirt completely off. Santana placed her hands on Rachel's hips as she was freed from her shirt. She smirked lightly "Let me help" She mumbled smiling against Rachel's lips as she pulled her t-shirt of her. Rachel smiled shyly as she was freed from the shirt. Santana smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are my one and only baby" Santana whispered loving to her, and memories of their hectic day flooded Rachel's mind. She leaned in to kiss Santana heatedly. Santana moaned lightly into the kiss squeezing Rachel's hip bones. Rachel smiled against Santana's lips before she darted her tongue out and flicked it against Santana's bottom lip. Santana let out a small groan before she granted Rachel entrance. Rachel let her tongue slip into her lover's mouth and massaged it against hers. Santana moaned a little louder as she felt Rachel's tongue against hers. Rachel kept kissing her with passion, every now and then nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip. Their breaths started to get heavier.

Santana pulled away slowly to catch some air. "Wow" She said breathlessly with her forehead against Rachel's smiling as she looked in to big beautiful brown eyes. They were reflecting love, need, hurt and lust back to her. "What's wrong baby?"

"Do you love me?" Rachel whispered with teary eyes.

Santana kissed her lightly, "I love you so much Rachel."

Rachel pecked her lips and brought them to lay down on the bed with Santana on top of her. "I need you to show me" She whispered lightly into Santana's ear. "Show that you love me 'Tana."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

_**How is Santana gonna show Rachel she loves her? That will be answered in Show me your love.**_


	17. Show Me Your Love

**Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! Hope you guys are liking the story.**

**The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are**.

* * *

Santana's heart melted at her girlfriend's words, she leaned down and kissed her slowly and gently; their lips move together slowly as the Latina lowered her body onto the diva's. Rachel lightly grasped onto Santana's sides avoiding the bruise on her kissed slowly till they both needed air. Santana rested her forehead against Rachel's, their breaths mixing into one.

"Show me you love me." Rachel said breathless as she looped her fingers on the belt loops of Santana's jeans tugging her closer.

Santana planted a chaste kiss on Rachel's cheek, breathing softly against it. She knew what Rachel was hinting at. She wanted the girl more than anything in the world but she wasn't gonna let her first time be tinted by the thought of losing her to some high school cheerleader. They been through so much together the past few days, she wasn't going to take advantage of the situation; She wanted Rachel's first time and their first time together to be perfect not out of fear. She kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth. Rachel let out a shaky breath against Santana's breath, her heart was racing with nerves. She wanted Santana to make her feel loved and wanted, she pulled her closer to her making the skin of their abs meet. They both let out a shaky breath as their heated skins met. It took all the will Santana had in her to pull away from with a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead. She slowly pulled herself off and out of the bed, leaving Rachel confused and hurt.

"S-Santana.. Pl-Please." She said letting out a small sob as fresh tears made their way to her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. Rachel sounded so small and broken, her heart felt heavy in her chest. She let out more tears with louder sobs.

Santana felt her heart clench at the site of her girlfriend, she kneeled down in between her girlfriends legs, "Baby don't cry. Please don't cry amor." She said softly as she cupped the girl's cheeks wiping the tears off.

"J-Just lo-love me S-San.." Rachel sobbed out crashing her lips against the Latina's kissing her needingly wrapping her fingers in raven locks. Santana kissed her back lovingly projecting all the love she felt for the girl.

She pulled slightly away from the kiss, resting their foreheads together as their noses touch, "I love you Rachel, I love you so fucken much baby. I will make love to you, when the time is right, and that's not tonight. As much as I want to show you how much I love you in that way, I'm not gonna because your first time should be more special than wanting to out do a girl I couldn't care less about."

Rachel started to calm with the sincerity in the taller girl's words, she sighed softly as she kissed Santana lovingly, "I-I love you so m-much" She said softly as she sniffled. Santana smiled at her and kissed her forehead as she stood up pulling her into a hug. Santana tightly wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

The two shared a small soft kiss, before Santana rested their foreheads together, "I love you baby, and I will show it to you, but not in that way till we are ready enough to take that step. Okay?"

Rachel nodded smiling softly at her girlfriend, she sniffled wiping off her remaining tears,"Okay... I'm sorry, I'm just scared to lose you. She's pretty and there will even prettier girls in New York."

"I don't care Rachel, I have you. I will have the most beautiful girl in New York as my girlfriend. I love you, you're my one and only baby." Santana said softly to the girl making her shed a few tears with a smile as they shared a gentle kiss, "Now, let me show you." Santana said as she pulled out of the embrace, lacing her fingers with her girlfriend's, she lead them to the dresser.

She digged through her clothes and found pajama shorts and long-sleeved shirts for both of the girls. "Change into this baby." Santana said smiling at her girlfriend, pecking her lips as she handed her the clothes. Rachel smiled and nodded. The girl's quickly changed into their pajamas, Rachel was giving her back to Santana.

Once they were both fully clothed Santana walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, the shorter girl smiled and leaned back into her girlfriend."Let's go show you how much I love you baby." Santana said softly as she started walking with her girlfriend still in her arms. Santana guided them out of her room and onto a part of the house Rachel had never been to since they became friends. Santana let Rachel go, making the diva slightly whine at the lost of contact which resulted in a smile from the Latina, "Come on let go, tiny." Santana grabbed her hand and lead them in pass the door closing it as the walked down the dark stairs.

The curiosity of where they were going since they left the room was killing Rachel, "Baby, where are we going?" She asked softly as she walked carefully down the stairs.

"It's my old sister's room, she had my dad built a small studio in her room since she got the basement to herself." Santana explained as she turned on the lights, the room look like a larger version of Santana's room. The walls were a deep red, splattered with poster's of almost the same artists, except she had more country artists. There was a small recording studio at the end of the room past a large king sized bed and small couch.

"Wow, this is amazing..." Rachel said in awe.

Santana chuckled lightly, "It is, dad finished it a year before she left to Chicago. She didn't really get to use it put when she comes over we have to forcefully get her out of here."

Rachel smiled, "Music is a powerful thing baby." She wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck, "I still don't understand why you brought me here?"

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around the slim waist of her girlfriend, "To sing you a song."

"Baby its like really late and your mom is sleeping." Rachel smiled at the girl's sweet gesture.

"Her room is sound proof, mom had it sound proof cause she wouldn't let anyone sleep after day, all the equipment got installed."

Rachel smiled and gave her a light kiss that Santana happily returned, "Fine, Sing to me baby."

Santana walked them till they were in front of the key panel, she sat Rachel on the big comfy chair and put headphones on her head. She set everything up before heading into the small sound booth.

"Press the red button babe" Santana's voice came through the headphones. Rachel smiled and did as she was told. A familiar tune drifted into Rachel's ears.

_I'm her baby, she my shawty_

_Oooooooooh we rockin (Eh!)_

_We got our shit all up in the press_

_And they hatin_

_Now who's right there_

_Everytime you cry_

_Go to sleep_

_And wake up on your side_

_Endless love_

_I always provide_

_They hatin' on us_

_And you should know why_

_But who's been lovin' you lately?_

_Who's willin' to go half on the baby?_

_Who, who, who's tryin' to flag our ship?_

_They just tryin' to get the love you give_

_But baby_

Santana smiled at Rachel as the diva beamed back at her. Rachel's eyes started to tear away but the smile on her face didn't faded. As the song when on Rachel could see how much the girl meant every word that was leaving get mouth. Her heart swelled as the Latina mentioned a baby, she knew Santana was the one for her she like she was the one for Santana. She could wait to go to New York so they could start their lives together. Santana was right, who knew about her love better than herself and her. The Santana that she knows never settles for second best, she always fights for what she wants. So why was she letting some girl they might likely never see again make her question the feelings her girlfriend had for her. She had the option to leave her any times since their friend ship started, but she never did. Rachel was feeling stupid for even thinking the girl behind the glass pouring her heart out to her was gonna leave her for some new wanna be head Cheerio. Santana was hers and she was Santana's that's all that mattered. Rachel wiped her happy tears as Santana finished the song, and exited the sound booth.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana said softly before kissing her softly.

"I love you Santana, so much." Rachel whispered against her girlfriends lip letting out a small yawn. Santana smiled and pecked her lips before guiding then back to the empty bed. "Won't she get mad?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"She won't know, she has her own place in Chicago. Lets just go to sleep baby." Santana said pulling the girl under the covers and spooning her. Rachel snuggled back into get, whispering their good night before sharing a small kiss the girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The song used was My Love by The Dream and Mariah Carey. Don't forget to review, and I hope I didn't mess it up. It's just I being having a serious case of writer's block.**


End file.
